Reunion?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Joan wonders if seeing old friends is a good idea while Kitty and Sherlock continue to drive her crazy. Why does she put up with it? Her friends are married or engaged and most are mothers. Is this the life she planned? Surgeon, sober coach, NYPD consultant? Who is Joan Watson anyway?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Elementary. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. Sky, Fox and Arthur Conan Doyle's estate own all.

Reunion

Joan pulled the hairbrush through her hair as she considered the small envelope laying on her bed. She knew Kitty and Marcus would encourage her to accept the invitation and she was sure Sherlock would try to make her attendance sound positive but she really wasn't sure that attending a med school reunion would be a good idea.

"Watson!"

"Joan!"

She shook her head as she pulled the bedroom door open.

"What?"

"Can you come down here for a moment, please?" Sherlock yelled. Joan sighed, all thoughts of med school colleagues and friends who wouldn't understand her new life and new vocation abandoned.

"What is it?"

"Joan, please can you remind Sherlock 'holier than thou' Holmes that I am not a kid." Kitty glared out from under her dark hair. Joan smirked.

"Sherlock, Kitty is twenty five years old. Plenty old enough to take care of herself. Can I go now?"

"Yes." Kitty folded her arms. Sherlock looked from one woman to the next.

"No. I am well aware that in the UK the age of majority is eighteen and twenty one here in the U.S. What I wish to know is why one as apparently mature as young Kitty here continue to act in such a perilous way as to endanger themselves by riding on the back of motorcycles. I merely mentioned Maslow's Hierarchy of Needs and an argument ensued." Joan sighed.

"Kitty." She turned to the younger woman. "What Sherlock tried to say is that he thinks riding pillion is stupid and dangerous, even if it is Marcus' bike. He loves you like a kid sister and would hate to see you get hurt as would I." She turned back to Sherlock.

"Kitty thinks you are overbearing, interfering and overprotective but she loves you for it, as do I. Can I go now! Jeez! It's like being a mom!"

"Yes." Sherlock smiled as he looked away. Satisfied Joan made it as far as the stairs.

"Hey Mum!" Kitty yelled before Joan shook her head and ignored both of them. She had a reunion to get to.

Xxxx

A/n do I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Old friends ?

Joan had really enjoyed her time at med school. She had been hardworking, ambitious and keen to learn. Almost twenty years later she was a different woman - older certainly but no less hardworking. Only now her vocation had changed. One surgery had changed her, becoming Sherlock's sober coach had changed her even more.

"Hi!" She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Dr Watson I presume!"

"Hi Meredith. How are you!" She hugged the smaller blonde woman. "Still working ICU?"

"Yeah. I'm a Resident there now. I heard you left the OR. Surgery not for you?"

"Not anymore." Joan smiled slightly. "I work for the police."

"Oh! How exiting."

"It has its moments." Joan smiled, proud of her work. She was still a doctor, just not in the sense they were. Her work still mattered. Sighing she spotted a ginger haired woman in a navy blue dress heading her way. "Clare?"

"Oh Joany, she's as vile as ever!" Meredith laughed. "Time ain't mellowed her. I gotta mingle." Joan sighed. She had been relieved to see a friendly face, the woman approaching her with two others was anything but a friendly face.

"Now I didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi Clare. How are you?"

"Oh I'm good. Surprised you turned up. I heard you had your medical licence revoked." She looked Joan up and down.

"You heard wrong."

"Did I?"

"I'm a consulting physician with the NYPD." Joan smiled. "I use my medical and surgical knowledge to help the detectives solve murders." She stood a little taller. "It's not hospital work but it's fantastic and the best thing I ever did."

"Still no wedding ring? Time doesn't wait for no man."

"I heard you were married. Congratulations." Joan smiled warmly silently praying that the cell phone in her purse would ring. Clare flashed a very expensive engagement ring and wedding ring.

"You?"

"I live with my partner." She smiled, knowing it was technically only a white lie. She tried to suppress a sigh of relief as the phone sprang to life. "Oh it's Sherlock. I have to take this." She turned her back to the other woman. "Hi."

"Having fun?"

"Oh we have a case? You need me to come to the station right now? Really? Oh ok," she hung up. "Sorry Clare, as nice as this has been I have to go. Duty calls." She marched out of the ballroom leaving the three women in her wake. Once outside she smiled at Sherlock who was leaning on a lamppost trying not to laugh.

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yes."

"These are your peers."

"No. They were." Joan sighed as she slipped an arm through his. The cold winter night biting into her skin. "Thank you for rescuing me." He ushered her towards the cab he had acquired.

"Never really saw myself as a knight in shining armour."

"No, more a knight in tattoos." She smiled. "Where's Kitty?"

"On a date with Detective Bell. No doubt risking life and limb on the back of that blasted motorcycle."

"She'll be fine." Joan watched as he pulled a face.

"There is a reason that those monstrosities are known as Donorcycles in certain circles. I do not wish to see either of them injured. Kitty has been through too much." Joan touched his hand as he spoke, knowing that the Englishman next to her really did care about their odd little family.

Xxxxxxxxx

"This is not what I need." Gregson stared at the body on the sidewalk. Police forensic officers worked around him. "This is beyond a joke." He pulled out his cell phone knowing there were only two people that would have an insight into the death in front of him.

"Sherlock." He kept his voice calm. "It's happening again. Moriaty is back."

Cxxxxxx

A/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

Moriarty?

Joan sat next to Sherlock as the cab wound its way through the almost deserted New York streets. She was relieved to be away from the reunion but couldn't help but be concerned that Moriarty was back or the affect that would have on Sherlock and her relationship with him. The blonde woman was a cold blooded killer but she was also a genius and was the love of Sherlock's life. The car rounded a corner as she looked at her right hand now entwined with his left. She had no idea what was going round his head and how he would react when they met the blonde once more.

Cxxxxxxxzx

Gregson ran a hand over his face. He felt sick at the thought of yet another encounter with the woman who was a criminal mastermind. Remembering the effect she had on his two consulting detectives he prayed he was wrong and the dead body in front of him wasn't some macabre message for her former lover.

"Captain." He turned as he saw the Englishman walk towards him. Joan nodded her head slightly, acknowledging his presence. He already knew her mind would be on the case.

"Holmes. Watson, got a call from the janitor twenty minutes ago when he showed up for work. Deceased is not a resident here. Guy says he never saw him before."

"A John Doe." Joan sighed. "Someone must be missing him." She knelt, careful not to touch the body. "Male, approximately 40. Caucasian. Normal body habitus. No external signs of trauma on initial assessment."

"So? He just crawled down here and died?" Gregson raised an eyebrow.

"Dressed in designer clothing? I very much doubt it," Sherlock's eyes ran over the body. "I know him. He attends my narcotics anonymous meetings."

"What?"

"Dave." He shook his head sadly. The atmosphere in the room seemed to become more and more claustrophobic as Sherlock stared at the body.

"You knew him?" Bell asked as he joined them. Kitty bit her lip as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Sherlock tilted his head.

"Not really. It was his idea that I get a sober coach. He had a buddy that kept an eye on him. The idea seemed a little preposterous at the time but it was a valid hypothesis." Joan smiled slightly, her eyes still focused on the corpse.

"Dead at least five hours. How did he get in here? Why was he killed and how?" Gregson sighed.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with it?" Joan pointed to a puncture mark on his left arm. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"He was clean." Sherlock glared at the corpse. "I'm sure of it. He was always at the meetings."

"Well." Joan touched his arm. "It could be old. We need to wait for path and toxicology results." Sherlock nodded.

"This room is a closed box." He looked around. "No windows, below street level. Only one door, which the janitor, Mr?"

"Miss Batchelor. Lucy." Gregson answered. "Short brown hair, slight build. No way she could carry a corpse down here. Not one his size."

"True."

"She didn't let him in. He didn't have a key. How? How does someone get in here without authorised access and why?" Bell asked. Kitty looked at the small group surrounding the body.

"That's the million dollar question." She turned looking around the room. "And why now?"

Xxxxxx

A/N please review


	4. Chapter 4

Moriaty?

Joan stared in the bathroom mirror as she tried to order her thoughts. The women's bathroom at the NYPD wasn't exactly her favourite place - the off white walls were daubed in graffiti, it was cold and while clean it was clearly unloved. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she considered her reflection. A trained surgeon in her early 40's she could see why some, including Sherlock and Moriaty would consider her a failure. To them her time in college and then medical school followed by years as an intern would be seen as wasted time now that she was no longer practising surgery. Part of her knew that she was a huge disappointment to her friends and colleagues. Another part of her didn't care, she was happy. Genuinely happy. The whole marriage and kids nuclear family hadn't been on her agenda since she was a little girl. Cursing herself for listening to the vitriol of her former colleagues she washed her hands before making her way back to the office.

Xxxx

Sherlock frowned as Bell and Kitty walked into the Captains office. Both deep in conversation as he considered the death of a man he believed to be sober. Shaking his head slightly he wondered what would happen to his strange little family if he were to relapse spectacularly. He closed his eyes for a moment considering the people he cared about. Kitty, his father, Clyde, Mycroft and then Joan. What they had was still so new but he knew she'd be angry, with him and herself. That was what stung. She was his rock. His reason for staying clean.

"It's Moriarty."

"Ok." Gregson watched as the Englishman leant forward. "How?"

"Closed room, no windows, no viable means of entry or egress. A dead junkie. It's her. Do we know what happened to Dave's family?"

"His wife, Samantha is with her mother and sister at the moment." Bell explained. "His son, Joseph aged twenty is on his way home from school. I had uniform collect him."

"Very wise." Sherlock nodded. "And what is the boy studying?"

"Anatomy and physiology as a premed student." Kitty folded her arms. "He wants to be a doctor. His daughter Lucy is in the last year of high school."

"He spoke of Lucy. Clever girl by all accounts." Sherlock hung his head. "Like you."

"Excuse me?" Kitty glanced at Joan who stood in the office doorway.

"Revenge - that's what this is all about. Moriarty, Irene Adler, whatever she chooses to call herself is out for revenge. Dave was merely an example of what she is capable of. She has no argument with him or his family."

"So? You're in the firing line?" Gregson glared. Sherlock twitched his lip.

"If only it were that simple. No. It's Watson."

Xxxxxxx

A/N please review


	5. Chapter 5

Firing line

"What?" Joan looked from Sherlock to Kitty as Gregson sighed heavily. "What did I miss?"

"Moriarty hasn't changed her modus operandi." Sherlock stated. "She may not be the killer in the conventional sense but she is responsible for the death."

"Ok."

"She intends to kill you." Sherlock stated firmly. Joan raised an eyebrow. There was no way she was going to react to Sherlock the way the other guys expected her to.

"Really? Not very original."

"She killed Dave or more precisely had him killed in order to gain my attention and then once she had it to divert my attention."

"Murdering me is about you? Way to make a girl feel special." Kitty smirked as Bell frowned. "Is everything about you?"

"Where Moriarty is concerned then yes." Sherlock rocked back on his heels. "She knows the best way to attack and I believe that will be by going through my friends and associates."

"Shouldn't you warn your brother? Just in case?" Kitty already knew the answer. Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

"The last I heard Mycroft is in England. No, she'll come after those here. You, Watson, even Clyde."

"Clyde isn't human." Bell raised an eyebrow.

"True." Watson sighed. "But sometimes neither is Moriarty."

Xxxxxxxx

The fire cracked in the grate as Kitty let Bell wrap his arm around her shoulders. For once she wasn't on the defensive. Marcus was good fun, liked the same stuff she did and didn't appear to want to hurt her. Sighing she rested her head back against the grey sofa in his living room.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Her English accent cut through the air. "I was thinking. It's not fair, is it?"

"What?"

"Life."

"Nope. Now you realise?"

"No. Mine has always been erring on the edge of unfairness in some way. Things happened that were out of my control. I know I'd be dead if it wasn't for Sherlock so that isn't self pity. It's fact. Now that bitch is killing people to get his attention? What sort of psychobitch does that?"

"She's dangerous."

"She's going after Joan because she knows that she means the world to him."

"So there's something going on there?"

"Er, hello detective?!"

"Right."

"We have to catch her. We have to stop her before she gets Joan. Because if we don't Sherlock won't survive losing her. And Moriarty knows that."

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	6. Chapter 6

Stronger?

Joan walked through the sparsely furnished rooms of the Brownstone trying to figure out how she felt. There was a woman in the world who actively wanted her dead. To say the feeling was disconcerting was an understatement. Sadly it was a feeling she'd experienced before. Heading into the kitchen she paused as she realised Sherlock was stood stock still apparently staring into space. Sighing, she paused as she watched him for a moment. Apparently lost in thought he seemed oblivious to her. His whole body radiated tension.

"Hi." She tried as he seemed to finally notice he wasn't alone. Turning he regarded her coolly as she stepped into the kitchen. "Kitty called. She's with Marcus."

Sherlock nodded once.

"Sherlock?"

"She won't get to hurt you." He stated firmly. Joan smiled slightly. He knew he cared about her. In recent weeks they had been closer than ever . He walked towards her, Joan sighed.

"Moriarty knows exactly what she is doing." Joan sighed. "A man is already dead."

"A sealed room." Sherlock repeated. "That had no obvious way of entry or exit apart from that one locked door. No windows, no secret door. A box, to all intents and purposes."

"Yeah." Joan nodded. She could see the mind of the man in front of her working overtime. There was nothing Sherlock was better at than finding the one but of information and seeing where it fitted when everyone else had dismissed it. He rocked back on his heels.

"When we got there the detectives informed us the door had been locked from the inside. Hence, the doomed man's rescuers had to break in."

"Yeah."

"So who locked it?"

"He did."

"To keep his attacked out? Only he had already been mortally wounded."

"So." She smiled as Sherlock edged nearer, taking her hands in his. "We need to see what was going on outside the room at the time he died."

"Exactly!" He smiled as he realised how close they were. "To use a phrase it's time to think outside the box!"

Joan raised an eyebrow as Sherlock smiled. Gently he brushed her long, dark hair away from her shoulders. She sighed as his fingers brushed her skin.

"She won't hurt you." Joan nodded. "I'll find her and stop her before." He closed his eyes, unable to contemplate losing Joan. She smiled before cupping his face in her hand.

"I know." She kissed his lips gently. "I trust you." He gripped her waist, holding her to him as he deepened the kiss. All thoughts of locked rooms, Moriarty and death pushed aside.

Xxxxx

Gregson stared into space. He had been a police officer for almost thirty years and knew what he was doing. The job, while never dull nor routine had a pattern. Bad people did bad things. The police caught them and stopped them. It was the way of the world. But this was different. Irene Addler or Moriarty was a genius. Evil to a point where he wasn't sure she had a soul and now she was hiring thugs to carry out her crimes. He shook his head as Bell walked in.

"Captain."

"Yeah?" He looked up.

"There's been another murder. A woman was found in the grounds of the hospital. Wearing a white doctors coat and of oriental origin."

"Like Watson." Gregson sighed as he got to his feet. It was going to be a long day.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	7. Chapter 7

The Fear

Joan stared at the crime scene photos as Sherlock and Kitty talked about the case. The woman had been dead over an hour before she had been found. It seemed the doctor had a reputation for being punctual, when she had missed her shift's start time the senior nurse and doctor had called the police. She sighed heavily looking at the photographs the crime scene investogators had taken.

"She was the same age as me." Joan sighed quietly. Bell nodded. It was obvious the intention had been to find a victim that resembled Joan in as many ways possible.

"A surgical resident at the hospital, oriental descent. Look at her." Gregson sighed. "She was picked because."

"She looks like me." Joan sighed. "It's Moriarty, first someone from Sherlock's Narcotics Anonymous group now a woman who looks like me and just happens to be a surgical resident." She shook her head sadly. "I dunno why she is doing this but if she wants to scare me then she has succeeded."

"No." Kitty stated firmly. "No she isn't going to scare us. If she does that then she really has won. I dunno what it is about this woman that has you so wound up. She's a murderer, a criminal. We stop them. Its what we do."

"Ah, the voice of youth." Sherlock sighed. "You cannot even begin to understand the evil genius this woman possesses."

"I know you think she's a genius because you slept with her." Kitty folded her arms. Joan blushed furiously as Sherlock remained impassive. It was the truth, he had slept with Jamie Moriarty, only then she had been Irene Adler. He rocked back on his heels as she appraised him. He knew Kitty was aware of his past with Moriarty but he had no idea how much she knew. He had been keen to keep the details to himself but reasoned that Kitty was intelligent enough to work out a lot of what had happened. He wasn't about to elucidate on the sordid story of his disasterous lovelife.

"I know she's a genius because once again she has eluded us." Sherlock sighed. "What has this poor woman got to tie her to the others? I assume Moriarty isn't going to pick a victim based on looks and occupation."

"She's perverse." Joan sat down heavily. Gregson nodded in agreement. He knew Sherlock was worried about Watson. If he was honest so was he.

"She is certainly that. And she is dangerous." Gregson looked directly at her. "Joan, I'm sorry but you are a target."

"Yeah."

"We already suspected as much." Sherlock snapped. Joan nodded. "But now she had to have some poor woman killed to make a point." He watched Kitty glare at them. "Problem?"

"She's a genius! I thought you were supposed to be! She killed a former IV drug user. She killed a surgeon. I'm betting my cloan is next. She's showing you she can kill you because she already has!"

Xxxxxxx

a/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Dead again?

All eyes fell on Kitty. Marcus nodded, he could see she was certain of what she was saying. They knew Moriarty was a dangerous and highly intelligent woman, the fact another victim had been killed showed just how dangerous.

"Ok." Gregson stared at the young brunette. "You are basing this on?"

"On the fact that, Moriarty is an evil witch. Also that the first victim was found dead inside what is essentially a locked box. I mean where did the killer go? Also he was a friend."

"Acquaintance." Sherlock corrected. "Friends don't happen at narcotics anonymous meetings." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Acquaintance of Sherlock - a recovering IV drug user. The second is a woman of oriental origin that just happens to be a doctor? A surgical resident? Seriously? No offence Captain but this woman is taking the piss."

Gregson chocked on thin air as Kitty cursed. Joan raised an eyebrow.

"So, your saying she's showing what she can do? The first victim was a large man. Not your stereotypical junkie." Gregson watched as Sherlock rocked back on his heels. "The woman that she killed was also a black belt second Dan in two martial arts - Akido and Wado Ryu karate. Had run the Boston and New York marathons. Not some weakling."

"Joan." Kitty turned to her older friend. "Sound familiar?"

"Yes. Sherlock, she's right. I may be a target but out there somewhere there's a double of Marcus, the Captain and Kitty all about to be in the firing line."

"No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's not you she's attacking." Sherlock narrowed his eyes. "I'd like to see the crime scene. At the hospital." Joan closed her eyes for a moment. "Detective Bell?"

"Sure." The younger man lead him out of the room. The look on Sherlock's face making it clear he didn't want either woman to follow him.

"You going to listen to him?" Kitty asked innocently. Joan smiled slightly. Kitty rolled her eyes before marching out of the room with Joan on her heels.

Xxxxxxx

The crime scene was marked by police tape and a bright white tent covering the space where the body had been found. He knew he couldn't allow himself to think if either victim as an actual person. It would drive him insane to see the victims as people with families, friends, employment and coworkers. He had to think of the facts. If that made him cold, heartless and detached to those around him he didn't care. He had to protect himself to get justice for those who needed it. Glaring at the tent he paused as his cell phone rang.

"Holmes." He glanced across at Marcus. "Where are you?" He paused. "Moriarty you need help. You need some sort of psychological intervention. Two people died for what? You to get your kicks."

"You loved me once."

"No." Sherlock snapped. "I loved Irene Addler not Jamie Moriarty. End this! End this madness." He hissed. Marcus watched as the call ended. "Infuriating woman."

"What did she say?"

"This is my fault. She wants to meet with me."

"You aren't going?"

"Detective Bell. What do you take me for? Of course I am."

Cxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	9. Chapter 9

Meeting

Joan tugged her jacket collar, pulling it closer to her. She was worried sick about Sherlock but knew he hadn't given his safety a second thought. He never did. It annoyed her that he seemed to think his safety was irrelevant; that no one cares is he lived or died. She cared. He should know that. Tugging on her scarf she looked over to where Marcus and Sherlock were stood.

Xxxxxx

"Outrageous." Kitty knelt next to where the body of the young doctor had been found. Sherlock nodded.

"She wants to meet me."

"No." Joan stated firmly. "It's a trap."

"I had considered that option." Sherlock snapped back. "But, as you say this was largely to gain my attention. She had it. I'm meeting her."

"She'll kill you."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." He stood up facing away from his friends. The horizon seemed to hold his attention as he thought about the latest victim. Moriarty was playing him. He knew she was, everyone could see it but he had no choice but to comply. "Watson, I'm meeting her and that's all there is to it."

"Wear a wire." Gregson stated firmly. He left no room for argument. Sherlock arched an eyebrow.

"No."

"No wire, no meeting."

"Captain, it may have escaped your attention but I am not actually a police officer and thus I do not have to obey your orders. I'm meeting her. She has provided me with a place and time so I'd appreciate it if you didn't attempt to stop me."

"Then I'm coming with you." Joan watched as his face fell. Watson was easily as brave and foolhardy as he was. He'd failed to see it too many times but she took Moriarty as seriously as he did. The thought she would willingly put herself in danger to protect him was like a knife to the stomach. Joan Watson was his friend, his companion, colleague and housemate. But she was so much more. Their few shared kisses when they knew there was no one to see, the looks between them and the fact that he hadn't looked at another woman in months reinforced what he already knew. He loved her. Swallowing hard he had to think of something to stop her following him. Her eyes bored into his, daring him to say something. His mouth went dry.

"I've been to one reunion I didn't really want to go to this week, looks like I'm about to attend another." She smiled slightly, knowing that Sherlock didn't want her there but knowing she wouldn't, couldn't let him go alone.

Xxxxxx

A/N very short update. Sorry! More soon x


	10. Chapter 10

Reposted as half didn't load up properly yesterday. Chapters are shorter than my usual length as they are written on my phone, I also work full time, attend uni and care for my family. I am sorry if this makes my writing less palatable to some but I'll continue until this story has finished. Then I will not bother this fandom again.

Meeting

The location was typically Moriarty but Sherlock couldn't help but wonder at the rationale for selecting a cemetery as the place for their meeting. He rocked back on his heels as he stared out over the ancient grave stones. Although he could never admit it he was nervous. Moriarty was a difficult woman to understand. Once he had believed he knew her well, that she loved him as much as he had loved her. But then, he sighed as he realised back then he hadn't even known her real name.

"Hello." He turned to see the tall blonde woman staring at him. "You look surprised to see me." She smiled as he regarded her. The night air chilled him but he would never let his former lover see how much she disturbed him.

"I wondered if you'd turn up." Sherlock answered honestly. He watched as she smiled slyly.

"I'm a woman of my word."

"So." Sherlock frowned slightly. "This is all very macabre. If you wanted my attention there are other, less blood fuelled ways of getting it. Heard of email? Majority of the American population swear by it. Quick, cheap and effective."

"Like Dr Watson, no doubt."

"Leave Joan out of this." Sherlock's voice dropped. He had barely convinced her that staying with Kitty and Gregson was the best course of action. Having this infernal woman bad mouth her was making his blood boil. Subconsciously he knew that was what Jamie Moriarty wanted.

"You shagging her?" Moriarty put in a fake upper class English accent. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. He'd kissed Joan, hugged her but never gone further. She was special; not like the women he had picked up. Joan Watson deserved better than him, yet she stuck around. He took a step forward, determined not to answer her question.

"Cmon Jamie. Are you jealous? What is this about? Why kill innocent people to get my attention?" He watched as she snarled. Moments later he became aware of a stinging sensation in his right upper arm. The next thing he knew Moriarty was lowering him to the grass as the world turned black.

Xxxxxx

"What just happened?" Joan asked as the Captain swore under his breath. Ignoring her question he radioed the other officers. Kitty flew from the van, running as fast as she could to the area they knew Sherlock had been waiting to meet his nemesis. Dropping to her knees she tried to catch her breath.

"He's gone." She yelled to Marcus as he caught up with her. "Sherlock has gone."

A/N please review


	11. Chapter 11

Gone?

"Oh my God." Kitty turned in a circle as she tried to work out where Moriarty had taken her friend. Curling her hands into fists she made herself concentrate on finding the man she considered a brother as the police, Marcus and Joan looked on.

"A clue." She whispered. "Oh cmon, all we need is one sodding clue."

"And we have it." Gregson called. Kitty turned to face him; glancing at Joan she could see the older woman was as angry as she was.

"What?" Joan asked as she joined them. Her arms crossed against her chest Gregson couldn't help but feel for her. She had been against Sherlock meeting with Moriarty from the start. Now her suspicions had been proved right and she was clearly furious.

"Drag marks. Look." He nodded to the undergrowth.

"Sherlock is what?" Kitty paused. "Six feet? Six feet two?"

"1.8meters."

"Ok, in English that's six feet tall." Kitty narrowed her eyes as she followed the drag marks. "Moriarty is a couple of inches taller than I am. Heavier too but heavy enough to drag a six foot bloke, weighing what? Twelve stone of solid muscle? I don't think so."

"So she had help?" Marcus asked.

"Either that or she's on steroids." Kitty walked back to the van. Marcus squeezed Joan's arm before following her.

"You buy that?" Gregson asked. Joan shrugged.

"Sherlock taught her. She's good. Deductive reasoning is his thing."

"She's pretty good. You are too. And you know him better than any of us. Would he go with her of his own accord?"

Joan looked stricken. She had been frightened he would do just that. Nodding once she bit her lip.

"Only if he thought he was saving someone else from her."

"You?" Gregson spoke calmly. "Do you think he may have gone with her to protect you?" He rested a hand on her shoulder. Joan narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe, but explain the drag marks." She turned, staring out over the graveyard. Her guts twisted at the thought Moriarty had taken her best friend, her housemate and so much more. She blinked back a tear. She'd find him. She promised herself she would find him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sherlock opened his eyes. His head hurt and he was suddenly aware that he was tied up. Cable ties cut into his wrists as he glared at the tattooed skin there. He was determined not to make a sound, Moriarty would want that. He kept reminding himself that Irene Adler was dead, the woman that inhabited her body was not the woman he fell in love with. She was not the woman he had slept alongside so many nights. She was a criminal. An evil, manipulative killer who was probably enjoying every second of his incarceration. Glaring ahead he began to think about his situation. He knew Joan would be looking for him, as would Gregson and Bell but he hoped he'd get to them first. Staying where he was clearly wasn't a viable option.

"Hello Lover."

"Thought you were here somewhere."

"Now, now. No need to be petulant. It doesn't suit you."

"Being tied at the wrists doesn't particularly suit me either."

"Oh I don't know. Ever read 50 Shades?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Shame."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Haven't you worked it out yet?" She sat in front of him, smiling sweetly. Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever potion you stuck in my arm has affected my cognitive function. Humour me." He spat. Moriarty tilted her head to the side, regarding him the way a rattlesnake would regard its prey.

"Ketamine, rohypnol and a darling little dash of heroin."

"Heroin?" He tilted his head back. She knew his every weakness, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Crude but effective."

"Like you."

"Oh you remember. Now, you think this is all to do with some nasty little plan of mine to gain something? Well, you're right. I want something. You."

"You have my attention." He glared at her. "You killed two innocent people. That got my attention."

"I am going to kill you." She sighed. "You are my one weakness, my love. I can't have any weakness. You have to go."

"Then why am I not dead yet?"

"All in good time. I did think about killing Joan but I feared that wouldn't get rid of you." She stood up sharply, crossing to him. He held her gaze as she plunged another needle in his upper arm. He tensed for a moment before passing out. The blonde got to her feet bent forward, kissing him gently she muttered "Sweet dreams."

Xxxxxxx

A\n please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Sleep

Sherlock felt sick, his stomach groaning as he opened his eyes. He believed he was alone but couldn't be certain. He groaned as his bones ached, the sweat pouring off him he screwed his eyes shut knowing his body was beginning to withdraw from narcotics. Heroin had drained out from him leaving his body craving another fix. Swearing, he knew that was exactly what Moriarty wanted. He would rather die than willingly take drugs again as now it felt as though he would get his wish. He rolled onto his back fighting the nausea he tried to focus on getting out of what seemed to be a locked room.

Xxxxxx

"Jamie Moriarty is a very clever woman." Kitty folded her arms as she watched Marcus rewind the CCTV feed from the cemetery. "We won't see much on that film."

"It's worth a look." Joan narrowed her eyes as her dark hair fell across her face. Wisely Marcus stayed quiet. Joan ran a hand through her long black hair, pushing it away from her eyes.

"You're right, she's a genius. She's also psychotic with a deep seated hatred of what Sherlock does.

She's also an expert at finding the weaknesses in whoever she takes against." Joan glared as Marcus and Kitty exchanged glances. They both knew Sherlock was her weakness and she was his. They worked and lived together. No longer were they junkie and sober coach, now they were so much more. Neither Kitty or Marcus quite knew how to define the relationship but it was clear how much they loved each other.

"We will find him." Kitty smiled slightly. Joan nodded.

"The footage. What isn't it showing us? What should be there but isn't?" Joan began pacing the room. Deductive reasoning wasn't a natural skill for her, she had to work at it. Kitty and Sherlock were able to naturally think that way, it was something she had to work at.

"Everything is as you'd expect. Poor quality image. It's a cheep system." Marcus frowned.

"Grainy images, taken at night." Gregson shrugged his shoulders. "Joan?"

"I don't know. She knows who we are looking for. And has anyone noticed there have been no further reports of murder victims resembling any of us?"

"She's got what she wants." Gregson sighed as Joan nodded.

"You're distracted. We all are." Joan nodded. "Sherlock's abduction has made us take our eyes off the ball. Whatever she is planning now she can go ahead and carry out."

"So?" Kitty snapped. "We just give up on Sherlock?"

"No!" Joan snapped back. "I'll never do that."

"Then what?"

"We play her at her own game." Joan stated as her cell phone rang. Answering it she listened to the recorded message.

"Well?" Gregson watched.

"Games on."

xxxxx

Sherlock opened his eyes once more, desperate for the relief sleep had given his abused body. The nausea remained but now he was frozen to the bone. Glaring at his wrists he realised he was no longer wearing handcuffs. Narrowing his eyes he tried to work out what that meant. With Moriarty everything had a meaning. Looking around the room he forced himself to focus on his external environment. He had to get home, he just had absolutely no idea how.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/N please review. Will there be a reunion soon?


	13. Chapter 13

Found?

Sherlock knew his abduction had been for a purpose. If Moriarty had merely wished to have killed him then she could have done so already. He reasoned there had been ample opportunity. A fatal overdose of heroin, a gunshot. There was more than one option open to her; yet he was still alive. The only thing he could surmise was that his being alive was useful to her. The question was, why?

Xxxxxxxxx

"Distraction." Gregson lifted the coffee mug to his lips. He was exhausted and angry. He hates the thought that one woman could hold his department to random. Sipping the hot liquid he looked out over de bullpen watching Kitty, Marcus and Joan huddled over a computer. His heart broke for the oriental woman. It was clear she was on the verge of some sort of break down, barely tacking a break since Sherlock had been taken. She looked physically exhausted. Before he could stop himself he was calling her name and ushering her towards his office.

Xxxxxxxx

"Missed me?" Moriarty smiled at her prey. Sherlock remained deadpan and silent, determined not to give her the satisfaction of seeing him succumb to his worse fears. "Well," she turned a wooden chair around, straddling it as she addressed him. "You have no need to worry. You won't be with me much longer. As much as I've enjoyed our temporary reunion I'm going to have to draw it to an end."

"Really?"

"Yes, my darling." She reached out running a finger along his face as she did so. "My darling Sherlock, I shall miss you."

"Sentiment was never really your forte."

"Maybe not. But then, you know what that is."

"Why now? Why kill me now when over the years you've had ample opportunity, not to mention motive."

"Because my plans are in place and being acted upon as I speak. I no longer need the distraction." She kissed him hard on the lips as the needle plunged into his left bicep. He slumped in her arms for what she believed to be the last time.

Xxxxxx

A/N one chapter left. Has she done it? Is Sherlock gone forever? Please review


	14. Chapter 14

Blonde ambition

Joan ran. It was the one thing she could do where she was totally alone with her thoughts. She loved Kitty and Marcus dearly but at the moment she wished she had Clyde's ability to pull into his shell and not come out until she knew what to do. Sneakers pounded sidewalk as she dodged those unfortunate enough to get in her path. Stopping she dug her now ringing cell phone out of her body warmer.

"Watson." She paused. "Where is he?" She gasped for breath as she listened to the woman on the other end of the phone. The message was short and to the point. Sherlock was at the Emergency Department of the City General hospital.

"Why? Why do this?" She gasped as she turned in a circle; fully aware that Moriarty could be watching her. Her stomach tightened at the thought.

"Of course you would ask that." Moriarty sat in her car as she spoke to Joan. "Isn't that what you always ask? It's the doctor in you. The scientist. Admirable quality."

"The last thing I want is your admiration."

"Now, my dear. There is no need for that attitude. Call the hospital if you don't believe me. I did consider giving them the wrong name but Arthur Doyle seemed unsuitable for him. I have work to do. Mustn't chat for too long. Oh, Joan?"

"What?"

"He's dying. Sorry but you don't work without him. He does however become more galvanised by your absence."

"You evil bitch."

"Hardly, I'm giving you the opportunity to say goodbye. I could have left his dead body where he was. Now. I have to go." She ended the call as the bank at the end of the street exploded. Joan fell backwards. She had to get to Sherlock. Grabbing her phone she called in the explosion before running towards the hospital.

Xxxxx

"Adult male, found on the ambulance bay outside the ER." The nurse explained as she covered Sherlock's face with an oxygen mask. The doctor checked his pulse.

"Weak and thready."

"Yeah." The Scottish nurse nodded. The physician was a jerk in her eyes. "Also track marks on the left anterior antecubital fossa. Narcan?"

"800mics Narcan. Stat."

"No one actually says STAT. You know that, right?" She mumbled as she prepared the IV medication.

"Deanna?"

"Yes Doctor." She injected her patient, pleased when an increase in her patient's breathing rate showed the drug was working.

"Ok, start a Narcan infusion, get some routine bloods and a toxscreen."

"Done." Deanna smiled. "IV normal saline along with gelifusin? He's dry as a crisp."

"Excellent suggestion." The doctor grabbed the prescription chart - writing down the medications the nurse had 'helpfully suggested' before leaving the room. Deanna turned back to her patient, sighing heavily.

"Mr Tattooed man, someone has to be missing you. Someone somewhere has to think you are worth more than the crap you put in your veins. Cmon, fight this. Wake up and tell us your story." She connected the fluids to the IV line before sitting at the end of the bed to write her notes.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A/N more soon - will Joan find him? Has Moriarty got away with it and has the explosion at the bank got anything to do with her? Please review


	15. Chapter 15

Found

Joan barrelled into the ER, desperate to find out if Moriarty was lying. She had never hated anyone, not really but the hate she had for the blonde woman was almost palpable. Two innocent people were dead. Her best friend, closest ally and so much more had been taken from her. That she would never forgive. Sighing she looked around the waiting room hoping for a sign. There had to be someone who could help her. Suddenly a hand on her arm startled her.

"Neil!" She turned as the nurse smiled at her.

"Joan Watson." The nurse hugged her. It had been years since he had seen the former surgeon.

"I've been told my friend has been brought in. Sherlock Holmes." She watched as he shrugged his shoulders.

"No one with that name. We do have a John Doe. Would it be possible that your friend had no identification on him?"

"Yes."

"Ok, follow me." Joan smiled slightly as he ushered her into the Resuscitation area of the ER. She paused as the nurse explained to his colleague who Joan was. Seconds later she was at his side, holding his hand.

"I'm here, Sherlock." She paused. "What did she do to you?"

"Do?" The nurse frowned. Joan nodded.

"He's been missing for three days. Abducted. Can you get Captain Gregson for me? Call this number." She scribbled the digits on a scrap of paper. "Please? Tell him where we are; that Sherlock is alive and she is still out there." Neil nodded before heading back out into the main ER. Joan turned back to her friend. "Wake up. She does not win. You don't leave me like this. Understood. That evil woman does not get to do this." She brought his hand to her lips, kissing the knuckles there as a tear escaped her eyes.

Xxxxxxx

"Gregson." He listened as the nurse explained what had happened. The freezing cold air of the New York suburb making his exhaled breath visible. "Thank you. We'll be over shortly." He ended the call as Marcus crossed the street to him.

"No casualties this time. At least three million missing. The vault was supposedly the most secure of all the vaults in the USA." Marcus shook his head. "It was definitely her. Moriarty. It has her trademark all over it."

Gregson nodded, he had expected as much but hadn't really been expecting to arrest her. The woman was a scarlet pimpernel - her minions took the fall while she skunked away into the ether. His guts twisted in anger.

"Find Kitty, get to the hospital."

"Sir?"

"Sherlock is alive. Watson is with him now."

"What?"

"Just find her." He turned, walking away. He pulled out his cell phone, wondering exactly how he was going to clean up the mess Moriarty had left this time.

Xxxxxxxxx

A/n epilogue left X


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue

Sherlock opened his eyes as he felt a gentle pressure on his right arm. His body felt like lead and his normally sharp mind dulled by a fog he couldn't explain. Concentrating on the white, brightly lit ceiling he realised he was in fact not dead. A monitor somewhere beyond his field of vision bleeped in time with his heart beat.

"Hey." He heard a distinctly familiar female voice to his right.

"I."

"It's ok. It's over. You're safe." Joan repeated the sentence like a mantra as he struggled to control his breathing. "Kitty and Marcus are on their way."

"Not on his infernal motorcycle." He croaked as Joan smiled.

"I don't think so." It was the first indication his brain was still functioning. He closed his eyes as she tightened her hold on his hand.

"Moriarty?"

"Gone."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Joan answered honestly. "You're safe now. That's all that matters. Sherlock, you're safe."

"Yeah." He swallowed, finally looking her in the eye. It wasn't the reunion either of them had wanted but they were together again. That was all that he cared about.

"The police are looking for her." Joan answered. "She can't hide forever. She will make a mistake."

"No, she won't." He tugged on her hand, pulling her closer to him. Joan gasped as he held her hand to his lips. "I know her. She will be back."

"I know." Joan gasped as he kissed her hand. "Sherlock, she won't win."

"No. As long as we're together Jamie Moriarty won't win. She can't." He gasped as the last of his strength seeped out of him. He was exhausted. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep." She smiled. "Rest, I'll be here when you wake up." Sherlock sighed as he let his eyes fall closed, knowing she would be there when he opened his eyes. They were reunited and nothing could change that.

Xxxxxx

A/N that's all folks. Please review


End file.
